Unauthorized Biography of Suigetsu Hozuki
by TakaRULZ
Summary: Suigetsu's life has been difficult and turbulent, however Suigetsu feels calm with it. In this fanfiction we will see the past of the fearsome Suigetsu Hozuki.
1. Chapter 1

I generally only write in spainish (I am not very good writing in english), but with the help of google translate and some english grammar books I will try my best to make a good fanfic! Also I will update it in Spanish, just in case you prefer to read it in Spanish, the original language in which this work was written. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Birth

The birth of Suigetsu Hozuki could not have been given under more adverse circumstances. Suigetsu was born in Kirigakure being second son of Suki Hozuki, leader of the clan and descendant of the second mizukage, just after her eldest son graduated of the ninja academy, nevertheless there was no celebration. Year after year hatred for those who possessed keken genkai increased: both civilians and shinobi often branded them problematic and incited persecutions, massacres and robberies against anyone with any of these abilities, including elders and children. Shinobi who possessed Keken genkai were often used in poorly paid or suicidal missions, always receiving inferior treatment to others, despite the fact that they constantly risked their lives for their village. The authority rarely reacted, being common that many of them preferred to defend the aggressor than the victim. "You have weapons to defend yourself in your body, we can not defend ourselves of you, we are real the victims of this crimes, because we have to bear the fear of being victims of any of you." declared the Mizukage to the members of the Clans that possessed keken genkai. The social ostracism that people with genetic abilities received, coupled with the village's military and economic problems, forced many of them to migrate or hide their identities. Many of the members of the Hozuki clan, left Kirigakue, others were killed or ended in utter misery. By the time Suigetsu was born there were only three members of the clan living in the village, including the newborn. Suki knew that she and her children were in danger, even when she and her son were completely loyal to Kirigakue, the new political laws and hatred they received would do their best to crush her and her children, including her newborn. "You'll have to fight to the death to survive, my little demon." Suki said as she held the newborn in her arms. Hard times were coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! This is the second chapter of my fanfic, as I said before I don´t usually write in english and is not my native language, so if you see something wrong with the grammar I ask you to forgive me and to point it out, I am very interested to learn more english.

I hope that you enjoy this fanfic!

Charapter 2: Mother

Suigetsu Hozuki knew little about his mother, but he remembered a lot of her. Suki Hozuki was a woman of androgynous features, thin body and pale skin. She used to wear her hair very short, nearly shaved, differing from most kunoichis (and some of the shinobi) of Kirikague, who preferred to wear long hair and boast complicated hairstyles. She always carried a sword hanging from her obi, giving her an intimidating appearance and when she laughed she made no effort to show his huge and sharp teeth. Like the second Mizukage, Suki had no eyebrows and her huge lavender eyes seemed to look at everything. That androgynous and intimidating appearance contrasted sharply with the femenine sky-colored kimono that she wore regularly, adorned with the symbol of the Hozuki clan.

Suki was a cheerful but incredibly strict woman. Suigetsu remembered, as he was four years old his mother woke him up before dawn to train. Two hours of simple exercises (running, jogging, doing push-ups), three hours of taijutus (including handling weapons) and four hours to learn about the techniques of his clan. As the the time passed these days of training increased and became much harder, causing Suigetsu to wonder why his mother was so obsessed with his training. Suigetsu knew the answer of that question the day that after many workouts, Suigetsu mastered the hydration jutsu. His mother, seeing his own son turn his body from solid to liquid, could only shout with emotion and hug him. She was so proud of Suigetsu that she decided to reward him by taking him to one of the best ice cream parlors in the village. Suigetsu, who was very happy, followed his mother to the ice cream parlor that was in Kirigakue´s downtown, while telling his mother all the ice cream that they would eat.

The house of the Hozuki family was in the forest on the outskirts of the village and it was very rare to Suigetsu visiting downtown, so the fact to go out to see the center of the city and to take a good ice cream excited Suigetsu. Sadly, Suigetsu's emotion went away as they approached the more densely populated area of the city. People began to turn to see Suki and Suigetsu in a rather uncomfortable way. Suigetsu saw people moving away from them as if they were criminals, distancing themselves as much as possible and giving them a look of disdain. He could also hear the murmurs of the people: "I can not believe they are still members of that accursed clan of cockroaches!" One said. "They sure want problems." another commented. "They should ban freaks like her from having children." a woman whispered in the distance. "I hope her son gets killed soon! ¨ an old man replied to the woman. Suigetsu did not quite know the meaning of all the words he heard, but he knew that they were not friendly. Soon he began to feel an intensely strange fear, a part of him wanted to flee from that place and hide forever, while another part of him wanted to tear up violently those ignorant villagers who kept saying unpleasant things. When Suigetsu and Suki arrived to the ice cream shop, Suigetsu's appetite had vanished.

"What ice cream do you want my little demon?" Suki asked Suigetsu as they waited for his turn to be attended by the ice cream vendor. Suigetsu, was about to respond that he would like one of yogurt with strawberries, when suddenly a man from behind yelled violently "Hey, son of a bitch, turn around!" And after shouting those words the man took a sword and hit Suigetsu's skull strongly with her. A normal person would have died at the moment of the blow, however Suigetsu was able to activate his hydration jutsu and transformed himself into water long before that man hit him, making his attack ineffective. Suki quickly drew his sword and cut off the arm in which the attacker carried his weapon, causing it to lie down. The whole crowd of the ice-cream parlor ran away in astonishment as the attacker screamed blood on the floor. Suki grabbed the attacker while he cursed her. "You'll pay for this damn bitch!" He shouted angrily, trying to recover some of his remaining strength. Suki let out a bitter chuckle before placing her sword in the man's stomach, who simply sobbed and involuntarily threw foam and blood from his mouth. "You really thought you were strong enough to kill one of us, huh?" Suki asked without letting go of his victim as he drew his sword from his stomach. ¨ You tried to kill a child thinking that he was weak, but at the end my son is unharmed and you are about to lose your life. How pathetic, even a five-year-old can beat you." Suki said somberly, then wielded her sword and beheaded her son's aggressor. It was a quick fight, but Suigetsu felt it eternal, as he had kept the hydration jutusu all the time, to avoid any kind of damage.

When Suigetsu's body began to return to its normal state Suki turned to his son and hugged him tightly. ¨This is the reason why I want you to train hard Suigetsu. I want you to become strong enough to be able to get rid of anyone who has the intention of hurting you. " From that day Suigetsu would train with much more effort than ever and he would never forget the lesson that he learned that day.


End file.
